O Homem Nu
by alfred32
Summary: Érico achou que ia se dar bem em uma noite que sairia com uma acompanhante, mas um clarão misterioso acaba o deixando sem roupa em um prédio estranho. Na noite mais embaraçosa de sua vida, Érico tem que resolver o segredo dos clarões nu em pelo.
1. Cadê Minhas Roupas?

Érico achava que ia se dar bem aquela noite. Estacionou o seu carro na garagem do prédio e ligou para a voz feminina. - Suba pelo portão do fundo. - Disse ela. - Você irá encontrar um elevador no final do corredor. - Antes de sair do carro Érico checou as camisinhas no bolso e o dinheiro na carteira. Era a sua primeira vez com uma garota. Sua primeira vez com uma garota de programa. Com o coração nervoso com um misto de excitação e medo do desconhecido, o garoto de dezenove anos seguiu até o altar onde sua virgindade lhe seria retirada. O apartamento da acompanhante era pequeno, mais parecia um quarto de motel. Mas Érico não ligava para isso, só estava ansioso para o sexo e ele logo viria.

\- Me chamo Maria. - Disse a GP. Uma moça loura, magra que até parecia ser menor de idade, mas que dizia ser mais velha do que Érico. Certamente era mais experiente. Maria usava uma roupa provocante, mas que não era vulgar ao ponto de não poder ser utilizada na rua. O seu primeiro passo foi entregar a Érico uma toalha e pedir para que ele tomasse uma ducha no banheiro que ficava coligado ao quarto. Ele assim o fez. Tímido, sem saber muito como agir, só tirou a roupa no banheiro e ao sair vestiu a calça. Só se despiu a medida que Maria ia se despindo. Tirando as várias vezes que viu o corpo nu feminino na televisão ou em vídeos eróticos, aquela era a primeira vez que via um ao vivo.

\- Pode ficar a vontade. - Disse Maria com um sorriso cheio de dentes. Érico deitou nu na cama com a barriga virada para cima enquanto Maria, também nua, o massageava com um óleo cheiroso que facilitava relaxar. Não tardou para que Érico começasse a se excitar e Maria ajudou esse processo sumindo com a sua genitália dentro de sua boca. Chupou várias vezes até que Érico ficasse rijo o suficiente para se pôr a camisinha e Maria montar em cima dele. O cliente não precisava fazer muita coisa além de aproveitar enquanto a profissional rebolava em cima dele até sair o gozo. Gozo esse que foi barrado pelo preservativo. Houveram outras intimidades, mas o tempo da sessão era de apenas uma hora. Tudo corria de acordo com a normalidade, até que veio o clarão.

Érico acordou assustado, a garota de programa não estava mais no quarto e, para o seu desespero, nem suas roupas ou documentos. - Diabos?! O que foi que aconteceu?! - A busca minuciosa não revelou o paradeiro dos seus pertences, o deixando nu em um quarto estranho. Para piorar não havia celular e nem telefone para que pudesse pedir ajuda ao seu pai. Érico testou a maçaneta da porta de fora e com um meio alívio constatou que ela estava destrancada. - Será que essa vagaba me deixou pelado aqui e foi-se embora?! Não não não! - Érico entrava em desespero enquanto colocava sua mente para trabalhar em uma solução. Não fazia sentido ela roubá-lo e deixá-lo dentro do próprio local de trabalho. Érico tentou forçar a mente e não se lembrou de nenhuma bebida oferecida.

As coisas iam de mal a pior, apesar da situação embaraçosa ela também era estimulante. Como se não bastasse estar nu, Érico também estava ereto. Rezando para um deus que não acreditava, Érico enrolou a toalha que usou para o banho em volta de seu corpo e se aventurou em direção ao seu carro. No meio do caminho do corredor ao elevador ele encontrou com uma idosa, o que fez seu rosto enrubescer. Ela o olhava de um jeito que misturava falsa indignação com gula. O elevador desceu alguns andares e Érico clamou para que ninguém entrasse, mas aquele não era o seu dia de sorte. Desta vez uma família inteira: dois filhos pequenos e pai e mãe indignados.

\- Você está usando uma sunga embaixo dessa toalha, né? - Perguntou a mulher enquanto recebia uma cutucada do marido.

\- Claro.

\- Mas o prédio não tem piscina.

Érico teve vontade de esganar a criança pelo seu comentário, mas a família desceu do elevador antes o deixando em sua jornada até a garagem. Seguindo seu instinto, ao chegar em seu carro, Érico tentou pegar a chave em seu bolso. Mas naquele momento "descobriu" que a chave estava no bolso de sua bermuda e que ela havia desaparecido junto com Maria. Após bater a testa algumas vezes no vidro como forma de se punir pelo que julgava ter sido uma burrice, Érico decidiu por tomar outro passo, um ainda mais embaraçoso.

Na parte frontal e mais visível do prédio, Érico pediu na guarita ajuda do porteiro. - Por favor, o senhor sabe onde Maria se encontra?

\- Não há nenhuma Maria no prédio, senhor. - O porteiro era educado, tendo em vista que Érico se encontrava seminu.

\- Não é possível que o senhor não saiba da Maria.

O segurança saiu da guarita, abriu o portão, mas não deixou que Érico entrasse. Só queria ter uma conversa mais privada. - Se você é um cliente deveria vir pelo fundo. E por Deus, por que está nu?

A menção à nudez de Érico o deixou enrubescido e com um sorriso amarelo. - Eu estava com ela e... Ela sumiu e levou todas as minhas coisas e me deixou nu.

\- Maria nunca faria isso.

\- Mas fez.

\- Olha aqui, amigo, já é difícil manter esse tipo de negócio sem chamar atenção. Um escândalo de um tarado não ajuda muito. Passar bem.

\- Espera um pouco! Você não podia me emprestar um dinheiro ou umas roupas velhas? - O porteiro em um golpe abrupto trancou o portão deixando que uma ponta da toalha se prendesse no processo. Érico tentou protestar, mas parecia que o homem não estava mais receptivo.

Após quinze minutos, Érico aproveitou que a rua estava mais ou menos deserta e largou o que o prendia. Com apenas as duas mãos para cobrir sua vergonha, o jovem tentou driblar dos olhares dos estranhos enquanto elucidava um meio de resolver o seu problema.

\- Ohh!

\- Tarado!

\- Deve ser um maluco.

Foi impossível se manter invisível as pessoas que passavam pela rua. Em uma caminhada curta, mas que pareceu eterna, Érico voltou até a garagem do prédio e tentou abrir novamente seu carro. Sua tentativa foi um insucesso. - E agora? - Pensou. O único modo que via de se proteger era voltar ao apartamento da prostituta, pois o portão de acesso dos fundos ainda estava aberto. Érico foi até o elevador de antes e acionou o botão que o levaria ao andar certo. - Que ninguém entre! - Para o seu azar o elevador parou antes de chegar ao destino. Érico ficou apertando violentamente o botão de fechar as portas, mas não deu para impedir que dois moradores o vissem. Ninguém teve coragem de entrar no elevador.

Assim que chegou no andar, Érico foi direto até a porta do apartamento onde Maria o atendeu, mas agora a porta se encontrava trancada. - Droga! - Um grito veio de trás do homem nu, ao se virar ele encontrou uma mulher por volta de trinta que acabara de abrir a porta do seu apartamento. Assim que ela notara a atenção do pelado voltada para si, ela tentou se trancar ligeiro, mas ele foi mais rápido.

\- Moça, eu posso explicar.

\- Não, por favor, não!

\- Eu fui roubado!

A mulher aliviou a pressão na porta o que fez com que Érico conseguisse vencer o cabo de guerra. - Só preciso de algumas roupas e um dinheirinho ajudaria também.

\- Você é um dos clientes daquelas putas, né? - Érico não respondeu, só abaixou a cabeça, o que já foi suficiente para o entendimento. - Esse tipo de coisa é pouco para quem paga por esse tipo de serviço.

\- Vai me ajudar ou não?

\- Eu moro sozinha, só posso te ajudar se você não se incomodar em sair por aí como um travesti.

\- Não teria outra opção?

\- Tenho um filho que mora com meu ex. As vezes ele vem me visitar. Se você tiver sorte ele deixou alguma roupa aqui da última visita.

\- Muito obrigada, senhora.

A dona do apartamento foi até outro cômodo e deixou Érico pelado aguardando por um retorno. Quinze minutos depois ela voltou segurando nas mãos um short curto e apertado que Érico temeu ser pequeno demais para servir. Érico tentou vestir, mas o short não passou de suas coxas.

\- Posso usar o seu telefone? Para pedir ajuda aos meus pais.

\- Claro, peladão.

Érico acreditava estar tendo o dia mais embaraçoso de sua vida quando de repente a linha ficou muda e o clarão misterioso retornou. A dona do apartamento sumiu assim como o short de tamanho ínfimo. - Que merda é essa?!

\- Alô, alô! - Desesperadamente Érico tentou ligar para a sua família, mas o telefone permanecia mudo. - O que está acontecendo?!


	2. Dominadora

Érico não acreditava no sobrenatural e nem em abduções alienígenas, mas diante dos repetidos clarões misteriosos ele estava revendo tais opções. Assim que se deu conta de que a dona do apartamento havia desaparecido tal como a prostituta, Érico ficou paralisado por cerca de dez minutos. Esse tempo foi necessário para que seu raciocínio voltasse a funcionar e procurasse uma solução para a sua situação inexplicável. O telefone não mais funcionava, sendo assim Érico procurou por um celular, mas não o encontrou em canto nenhum. - Quem hoje em dia vive sem celular?

Érico voltou a situação anterior. Estava preso a um apartamento sem ter o que vestir. No armário do quarto da desaparecida só havia roupas femininas. - Prefiro permanecer nu.

O homem pelado começou a se indagar se os clarões eram algo externo a ele ou se tratavam de alucinações. Mas se esse último caso fosse a verdade por que as pessoas estavam sumindo? Como da outra vez Érico procurou uma toalha e se cobriu com ela, porém sua situação piorara. O clarão retornou levando consigo sua cobertura. - Só pode ser um sonho! - Disse Érico enquanto se estapeava em uma vã tentativa de despertar. Ele se imaginava em um sonho erótico, era sua explicação mais plausível.

\- Será que esse prédio está assombrado por alguma entidade pervertida? Hahahaha. - Com a sanidade já esvaindo, Érico saiu do apartamento e correu para fora do prédio pelas escadas. Desta vez ele não se escondia, ao contrário, balançava sua intimidade de forma desafiadora. - Aqui ó! É isso que quer ver?

\- O que diabos está fazendo? - O porteiro encontrou Érico descendo as escadas.

\- Não devia ter comido aquela puta. Deus deve estar me punindo.

\- Escuta aqui, maluco! Você não vai melar o meu negócio! - O porteiro segurou Érico pelo braço e aproveitou da superioridade de sua força física para levá-lo contra a vontade até o seu quarto pessoal. Érico foi largado com brutalidade em cima de uma cama de solteiro. O quarto do porteiro era simples, tipico de um homem sozinho de baixa renda.

Érico tentou abrir a porta, mas ela estava trancada. Agora o homem pelado estava enclausurado dentro do quarto de um cafetão. Um homem que por estar a margem da lei Érico imaginava ser capaz de tudo. - E agora? - Érico vasculhou no quarto por qualquer coisa que pudesse o ajudar a sair daquela prisão. Primeiro tentou usar um clipe na fechadura, mas a última vez que conseguiu arrombar algo daquele jeito foi na infância e já havia perdido a manha. - Droga. - A segunda opção era mais obvia, mas mais arriscada. A janela era pequena e alta, Érico teve que usar um banco como apoio e se espremer. A queda do outro lado não foi nada sutil.

O grito quase escapou de sua garganta, mas ele o engoliu. Não queria atrair a atenção do porteiro cafetão. Assim que a adrenalina passou e ele pensou um pouco Érico se amaldiçoou. Ele poderia ter roubado uma das roupas do sujeito antes de fugir. Agora não havia muita escolha, Érico se quisesse sair do prédio teria que ser pelado.

Érico correu pelos fundos do prédio em direção à saída quando deteve o seu progresso. Por mais que tentasse não tinha coragem de andar nu pela rua. Engolindo o seu orgulho, Érico voltou e tentou buscar ajuda. Desta vez tentando fazer o máximo de discrição possível para não chamar a atenção do porteiro cafetão.

\- Por favor me ajuda. - Érico apertou a campainha do primeiro apartamento que viu no primeiro andar e pediu ajuda a um senhor de idade assustado. O morador já ia fechar a porta e chamar a polícia quando o clarão retornou. - Não! - O homem sumiu.

Érico ficou petrificado por cinco minutos até perceber que o clarão poderia ser uma oportunidade. O jovem nu correu até o quarto em busca de roupas, mas não encontrou nada. - Não é possível! O velho não podia viver com a roupa do corpo! - Foi então que um estalo em sua mente veio com a resposta. O armário de roupas havia sido esvaziado pela luz misteriosa.

\- Senhor Freitas, algum problema? - Disse uma voz familiar ao bater na porta do apartamento. Era o porteiro. Érico tapou a boca impedindo o reflexo de responder a pergunta. - Quero avisá-lo para não sair do apartamento. Tem um tarado perigoso solto pelo prédio. - Assim que a voz cessou marcando a saída do porteiro, Érico tentou se comunicar com o mundo externo através do telefone. Nada. No quarto havia um celular descansando na escrivaninha. Nada.

\- O que você quer de mim?! - Perguntou Érico com força o suficiente para ser ouvido por aquele que ele não queria que o notasse.

\- Abre a porta, filha da puta! - Disse o porteiro tentando forçar a entrada. - Como foi que você escapou do meu quarto?

Érico tentou ignorar a presença do porteiro e continuou tentando se comunicar com o que for que seja que era responsável pela sua desgraça. - Está se divertindo me fazendo passar a maior vergonha da minha vida?! Quem é você?!

\- O que está falando, maluco?!

Assim que percebeu que o clarão não iria responder as suas indagações, Érico começou a procurar meios de sair do apartamento que não fosse pela porta da frente. As janelas eram altas demais, não eram uma opção viável. Na cozinha havia várias facas, mas Érico não queria ser um assassino, apesar do pensamento surgir em sua mente por alguns segundos. Como não podia sair, Érico resolveu vencer o porteiro pelo cansaço. Uma luta sem chance de vitória, pois como porteiro do prédio o homem tinha as chaves de todos os apartamentos. Assim que o homem se afastou para pegar a chave, Érico aproveitou para fugir. Como para baixo era arriscado, ele optou por tentar os andares superiores.

\- O que é isso?! - Perguntou uma mulher ao abrir a porta.

\- Eu posso explicar, fui roubado.

\- Entra logo, vai. - Érico respirou aliviado achando que encontrou a saída do seu problema, mas a sua noite estranha estava a ponto de se tornar ainda mais esquisita. O aperto na garganta veio de surpresa assim como o puxão que o levou ao chão. - Nada de se levantar. - Érico tentou ficar de pé, mas um segundo puxão na corrente da coleira o trouxe abaixo. - Quero que você seja um bom garoto.

Érico estava diante de uma mulher vestida estando nu e de quatro com coleira. A humilhação daquele dia não poderia ficar pior. O homem pelado tentou subjugar a pervertida, mas ela se mostrou incrivelmente forte e logo ele se encontrou no chão.

\- Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo.

Em um outro canto da cidade, uma jovem morena um pouco acima do peso e com baixo autoestima escrevia em seu quarto um livro erótico. O personagem desse livro era atormentado por clarões que o forçava a passar por situações embaraçosas.

\- Amélia, em vez de se distrair com homens de mentira por que não arranja um namorado de verdade?!

\- Não enche mãe.

Amélia se sentiu ofendida com a pergunta da mãe e voltou a sua escrita com mais fúria. - E a dominadora deitou o homem nu de costas para o chão e pisou em seu peito com suavidade. Determinada em transformá-lo em seu brinquedo sexual, ela usou de um chicote para divertir-se enquanto infligia nele um misto de prazer e dor.

\- Por favor, para! - Disse Érico enquanto era açoitado.

\- Quietinho, vira-latas não falam.

Assim que terminou sua distração, a dominadora forçou Érico a andar como um cãozinho até uma gaiola humana situada no fundo da sala. - Entra aí. - Disse a dominatrix ao homem nu que não teve opção. A gaiola foi trancada e Érico se viu em uma situação ainda mais embaraçosa.

\- Por que está fazendo isso?! - Perguntou Érico enquanto forçava a gaiola tentando abri-la.

\- Porque... - A mulher não conseguiu terminar a frase, o clarão misterioso retornou e a levou embora. Algo que deveria ser uma boa notícia se Érico não estivesse trancado.

\- Você bem que podia ter me tirado daqui, não é?! - Gritou o homem nu à luz misteriosa que aparecia aleatoriamente. Érico forçou a gaiola, mas só conseguiu fazer com que ela caísse de lado. - Os moradores desse prédio são muito estranhos. - Se arrastando dentro da gaiola, praticamente girando feito uma bola, Érico alcançou a chave de sua prisão. Enfim livre ele respirou aliviado, mas não por muito tempo. O clarão retornou e desta vez o abduzido foi ele.

Érico não viu quem foi ou o que foi que o tragou, seus olhos só viram a forte claridade e quando se recobraram revelaram ao homem nu um outro lugar do prédio. Onde exatamente Érico não saberia dizer.

\- E agora?


	3. Escritora

Olhando ao seu redor, Érico se encontrou em um lugar com iluminação ruim e cujas paredes estavam tomadas por mofo. - Onde estou? - A pergunta feita pelo homem nu repercutiu em um som de algo se movendo não muito longe dali. Érico apertou a vista e conseguiu ver uma mulher em uma situação tão humilhante quanto a dele. - Quem é você? Que lugar é esse?

A mulher perdia tempo tentando cobrir suas vergonhas com papelão por isso demorou a responder. - Esse é meu antigo apartamento, desde que eu o larguei ele ficou abandonado.

\- Como veio parar aqui? - Perguntou Érico se aproximando. A cada passo que dava de encontro a garota nua ela recuava. O olhava com o temor de quem via um estuprador em potencial. - Eu não quero te fazer mal, só quero sair daqui.

\- Um clarão. Só pode ser obra de Satanás. - Érico iria explicar que não acreditava naquele ser do imaginário popular, mas diante dos últimos acontecimentos não tinha certeza de mais nada.

\- Já tentou pedir ajuda? Se você já morou aqui as pessoas te conhecem.

A mulher fez cara de choro. - Assim? Eu quero casar virgem, o que as outras pessoas vão pensar de mim?

Érico tentou acalmar a mulher, mas a visão dela escondendo o seu belo corpo fez com que o seu líbido fosse alimentado. Sem querer uma ereção se iniciou e isso a assustou. - Tarado! Saia de perto de mim!

\- Calma, foi um acidente! - A mulher começou a gritar, perdendo a vergonha de aparecer nua para os outros moradores do prédio. A porta do apartamento abandonado foi aberta dando passagem a um homem sisudo.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui?

\- Calma, eu posso explicar.

\- Ele é um tarado! - O homem olhou para Érico da cintura para baixo e não teve como ter duvidas da versão dos fatos dela. Érico estava a ponto de ser agredido quando o clarão voltou abduzindo o homem. A mulher nua gritou apavorada e saiu correndo porta fora para um destino incerto. Antes de deixar o apartamento abandonado Érico resolveu mexer na tralha espalhada pelo chão. Papelão, restos de tinta e, quem diria, um short masculino. Érico o vestiu com voracidade, mas assim que a roupa assentou em seu corpo ela desapareceu.

\- Filho da puta! - Assim que a raiva passou, Érico viu uma pichação na parede do apartamento que ele tinha quase certeza que não estava ali poucos segundos antes. A pichação era um símbolo de proibido com a palavra "roupas" escrita dentro. Érico se aproximou e tocou na pichação. A textura parecia ser de tinta normal. O homem nu ficou alguns minutos contemplando aquela aparição até que seu coração começou a bombear forte em seu peito. O medo fez com que Érico esquecesse o pudor e fugisse dali. Desta vez não hesitaria, sairia daquele prédio danado custe o que custar. Mas um pedido de ajuda o deteve.

No caminho da saída dos fundos, Érico reviu a moça nua que o acusara de ser um tarado. Só que desta vez ela estava presa a uma cadeira de madeira. Seu rosto colado ao encosto e seu bumbum empinado de forma forçada. - Por favor, não olhe. Me ajude. - Érico ficou sem saber como fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

\- Quem fez isso a você?

\- O maldito clarão! - Disse a jovem em prantos. - Por favor, não faça nada comigo.

Vendo aquele bumbum empinado Érico ficou tentado, mas ao invés de se concentrar na luxúria tentou focar na corrente que prendia a moça. Estava presa a cadeado. - Eu volto logo. Tenho que encontrar algo para quebrar isso aqui.

\- Volte logo.

Érico se afastou não conseguindo tirar a atenção da posição sexual da moça, seu membro se mostrava rebelde e ficou ereto contra a sua vontade. Érico o apertou para desestimulá-lo, mas parecia fazer o efeito contrário.

\- Hei, você! - O porteiro cafetão encontrou Érico quando ele subia um lance de escadas. Uma perseguição teve início, mas ela não durou muito. - Por que você não se contentou em sair com a prostituta?! Tinha que sair por aí pelado?!

\- Escuta, tem uma mulher que precisa de ajuda na garagem.

\- A única pessoa que precisa de ajuda aqui é você. - O porteiro já estava puxando Érico para o seu quarto novamente quando este conseguiu se desvencilhar. A segunda perseguição iria ter o mesmo resultado da segunda, se um novo clarão não levasse o porteiro embora. Érico voltou correndo até a garagem para ver como estava a moça, mas constatou que ela havia sumido também.

\- Foda-se. - Érico voltou ao seu plano inicial e tentou ganhar a rua pela garagem. Corria com sua genitália apontando para a frente. A brisa noturna lhe era agradável, mas ela não durou. Um novo clarão e Érico voltou ao apartamento onde tudo tinha começado, ao da acompanhante. Na parede uma nova pichação. "Sem saída".

\- O que está fazendo aqui? Nosso tempo acabou. - Érico virou seu rosto para a esquerda e encontrou Maria.

\- Onde você foi? Cadê minha roupa e meus documentos?

\- Do que está falando?!

\- Não se faça de desentendida. O que é essa pichação?

Em um outro canto da cidade, uma jovem chamada Amélia recebia uma reprimenda da mãe. - É esse tipo de coisa que você anda escrevendo?

\- Mãe, você não tem o direito de ler minhas coisas.

\- Querida, isso não é normal!

\- É só uma história.

\- Mas o que as pessoas vão pensar quando a lerem? Você vai passar uma imagem ruim.

\- Mãe!

\- Tira isso do seu blog agora!

Voltando ao apartamento assombrado, Maria via a sua parede sem alteração. - Que pichação? - Érico tentou contar a sua história, mas ele não conseguiu falar devido ao seu teor ser tão absurdo. - Se quiser outra hora vai ter que pagar mais. - Maria enquanto falava ia removendo suas roupas e mirava seu olhar para a ereção de Érico. Este por sua vez quase cedeu aos encantos da acompanhante, mas quando lembrou do aspecto bizarro do apartamento perdeu toda a vontade.

\- Não quero sexo, só preciso de ajuda para sair daqui.

Maria apontou para a porta do apartamento. - A saída é por ali.

\- Mas eu não posso sair daqui nu.

\- Onde foi que você deixou suas roupas, danadinho? - Disse a prostituta com um sorriso safado no rosto.

\- Elas sumiram. - O humor de Maria se perdeu junto com a paciência.

\- Não sei que tipo de joguinho está querendo, mas só participo de sacanagem se for a dinheiro.

\- Isso não é brincadeira erótica, é sério. Estou precisando de ajuda e...

\- Saia daqui, vá.

Apesar de ser bem mais fraca que Érico, Maria conseguiu enxotá-lo para o corredor. A porta foi trancada deixando o homem nu novamente em público. Mas esse não era o maior dos seus problemas. Em outro canto da cidade, Amélia retomava a digitação de sua história escondida de sua mãe.

O som de chicote estalando assustou Érico e o fez se virar para a direita onde a dominadora o esperava. - Nós ainda não terminamos, não é? - A mulher vestia um maiô de couro sadomasoquista apertado e parecia ter ainda mais más intenções do que antes.

\- Não. Não. Não.

Sem olhar para trás para se certificar de que estava ou não sendo perseguido, o homem nu desceu as escadas como se o Diabo estivesse em seu encalço. Uma porta entreaberta. Uma aposta arriscada. Sem pensar duas vezes Érico entrou.

Apesar de não fazer sentido, assim que Érico passou pela porta e a fechou, ele foi levado a uma área externa. - Só pode ser brincadeira. - O homem nu tentou abrir a porta novamente e voltar aos corredores do prédio, mas ela parecia ter sido trancada por magia. Enquanto Érico desesperadamente tentava cobrir sua intimidade com as mãos, em um outro canto da cidade Amélia escrevia sua história com uma mão e com outra se satisfazia sexualmente sozinha.


End file.
